The Origins of Phineas and Ferb
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: A series of segments revealing the origins of Candace and Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.


The day Linda Flynn learned her favorite band, Love Händel, was splitting up was unnaturally cold for early summer. Perhaps this was just how she remembered it, projecting her memories of the day to the weather. She was 25 years old and all she could think was that her life was over. If Danny, Bobbi Fabulous, and Swampy could break up what hope did she have with any of her personal relationships? She'd had boyfriends before but none of them stuck around long enough to be serious. It was that cold summer day, the day Love Händel announced their farewell concert, that she officially decided to give up hope.

Follow through, however, was not one of Linda's strong suits. The next day she found herself moping around at work. Going to work was usually exciting for her. She loved her job at the record store and was everyone's favorite salesgirl. Today, however, her world had changed. She saw everything differently that morning.

It was only because of this changed perception that she noticed the young man who walked in just before her lunch hour. His scraggly brown hair and thick glasses would have been enough for the beautiful redheaded Linda to ignore him on a normal day, as would his less than happy demeanor. But that day she noticed everything, watching him across the store and observing the similarities in their behavior. He was looking through records, head down, in the metal section of the store. Slowly he picked out one and walked towards Linda and her cash register.

"I'd like this one, please," he said politely and, to Linda's amazement, in a British accent. She had to regain her thoughts (they had gone off to a place where the man in front of her was a British spy set to whisk her away from her dull life to a world of intrigue and espionage) before she noticed what album he was buying.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. The album was none other than the album that had rocketed Love Händel to the top of the charts and cemented them in rock 'n' roll infamy merely a year earlier. "I love this album. Did you hear about them?" She asked, returning to her post-news depression as she punched the record's price into the cash register to calculate tax.

"Yes, it's terrible. There's only going to be one more concert and then they'll be over. I heard that their final concert will be somewhere in the Tri-State Area. They wanted to come back to where it all began." He handed her a few different bills over the counter.

Linda was glad she hadn't underestimated this strange man. Not only was he kind of cute and British but he was a fan of Love Händel too! "I heard that too. I know I'm going. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait for tickets to go on sale. If I can I'll be first in line!" She put his album in a bag, ripped the receipt out of the machine and put it in too, finally handing him the bag and his change.

"Well," he said, cheeks turning a spectacularly deep pink, "If you'd like we could...go together." He looked at the ground, clearly not used to asking girls out on any kind of date. She smiled at this. It might be nice to see what a date with a cute, shy, British guy would be like and she knew the Love Händel concert would be better with a date.

"Sure! I'd love that. I'm Linda Flynn." She smiled, extending her hand. Cautiously he took it, shaking it with a soft but strong hand. "Lawrence Fletcher. It is absolutely enchanting to meet you Miss Flynn." The old fashioned way he addressed her was new to Linda. She decided she liked it but decided the formality was unnecessary. "Please, just call me Linda!" She said, giving him a reassuring smile.  
>"Very well, Linda. You needn't worry about the ticket's I'll be sure to get very good ones."<br>"I'm sure you will Lawrence. Here, let me give you my number and we'll talk more." She looked around for a scrap of paper. Lawrence reached into the bag and pulled out the receipt, holding it out to her. Taking it she hastily scribbled her phone number on it before handing it back. He put it back in the bag and turned to go, looking back once and blushing profusely when he saw her smiling at him. She was still smiling five minutes later when her boss came to mind the store while she ate lunch.  
>-<p>

A few weeks later Linda was waiting outside her apartment building for Lawrence. He had called a few days after their first meeting and they had made plans to have dinner before the concert, tickets for which he had already purchased. She had been anxiously awaiting their first date, hoping it would be life-changing. With her favorite band gone she would need a constant man in her life.

Lawrence, ever punctual, arrived precisely on time, pulling up to the curb so Linda could get in the front seat. She was pleased with his appearance. His hair was neat and his red jacket was tasteful, unlike the clothes her boyfriends usually wore. She was glad she chose her blue dress and earrings over a band t-shirt and jeans.

After she was finished taking in his appearance she tried to think of how to break the ice. It was clear that he was much shyer than she was so she felt it was her duty to get the conversation started. "So, Lawrence, how long have you been in the United States?" It seemed like a fairly innocent question to ask, seeing as he was clearly British, and was likely to get him talking about everything from his family to his job.

"Well, I've visited before, quite a few times. Now, however, I'm living in Danville and giving history lectures at nearby schools. I enjoy it immensely but do still find myself missing England."

"So you're into history huh? I got a business degree in college with minors in communications and music but I loved my history classes." She smiled, it was true. Although she had decided on her degree as part of her female empowerment phase (as well as to help her pursue her dreams of a career in music) she had enjoyed history and often wondered if she should get a master's degree in history. "What do you do on the weekends? I bet you like to read."

He thought for a moment. "I do enjoy a good book every now and then. I also enjoy a good gladiator film or trip to the museum. My true hobby, however, is antiques. It's been my dream since college to open an antique store but I'm afraid I haven't the business sense for it. One of the reasons I chose the Tri-State Area as my home in the United States was its reputation as an antique collector's haven. There are more antique related events here than almost anywhere else in the United States."

Linda was surprised. She decided it made sense that a historian enjoyed antiques. The thing that surprised her was that as soon as he mentioned his dream of opening an antiques shop her mind began to wander to a fantasy where they opened one together. It was a pleasant fantasy but it caused her to miss what he asked her next. "Oh, sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, blushing.

"I merely asked what you liked to do in your free time." He said, eyes still on the road, not obviously annoyed at her for ignoring him.

"Oh, well I like to sing and play the guitar. I love to bowl." She couldn't really think of anything else to say. Luckily for her they arrived at the restaurant, a new upscale place they had discovered they were both meaning to try. Lawrence parked the car and walked around the car to open the door for her. Linda could tell it would be a pleasant meal.

-  
>The energy in the stadium was electric as hundreds of people, mostly between 15 and 35, gathered for the Love Händel farewell concert. Linda was shaking with excitement as she stood next to Lawrence. This was partially from the anticipation of seeing her favorite band in concert and partially because she was on edge, hoping he would kiss her.<p>

Dinner had gone incredibly well. He had told her about his parents in England and shared funny stories from his antique hunts. She told him about growing up in the woods and her love of music. They had laughed when they ordered the same thing for dinner and she had cried at his story about leaving his dog behind in England. Throughout dinner, however, he had not once tried anything particularly flirtatious. He hadn't touched her hand or nudged her foot. It was more like a dinner with an old friend than a date. Linda hoped that would change at the concert.

The lights dimmed and then illuminated the drum set on stage. A man came onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He shouted into a microphone, "You know them from their hit "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart". The news of their break up upset you for weeks. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Love Händel!" At that Danny, Bobbi Fabulous, and Swampy stepped onstage. The crowd erupted in applause.

Linda jumped up and down with the rest of them, screaming herself hoarse. To her amusement Lawrence, in his proper British way, was trying his best to show his appreciation American-style, waving his hands and shouting things every now and then. She laughed, yelling louder. The band began to play and the crowd quieted down a bit. The opening notes to "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" began and Danny took the microphone.

"So which lucky couple out there will be caught in our flamin' hot spotlight of love?" He asked the crowd as a spotlight searched through the audience. To Linda's surprise it landed on her and Lawrence. Blushing she waited for him to make a move. Ever the gentleman he held out his hand. Linda was a little disappointed; she had hoped for more. Danny, seeing this, shouted "Well don't just stand there man, kiss her!" and Linda decided to make the first move.

She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed until the spotlight moved away. Then they broke apart, smiling, and she embraced him. The night had barely begun and already it had exceeded expectations. Linda couldn't wait to see what the rest of the evening would bring.

-  
>"Lawrence! How can we have a proper relationship if you're gone all the time?" It was six months after their first date and Linda was at the end of her rope. "You're always going away on business while I'm stuck here. I wish we could have more time together."<br>"Linda darling, you know I have to go. It's my job. What am I supposed to do, not show up as guest lecturer at Tri-State University? Mistakes like that could ruin my career!"  
>"What am <em>I<em> supposed to do? I love you Lawrence but I never see you! I need more from this relationship than one dinner out a month and a chaste kiss goodnight! A girl's got needs you know!" She replied huffily, throwing herself onto the sofa. Against her better judgment this conversation was happening over the phone. He just wasn't home enough to lecture in person.  
>"Linda, I love you too but my hands are tied." He sighed and Linda could hear his breath against the mouthpiece of the phone.<br>"Well then I think we're just going to have to break up!" She announced angrily. "It just isn't working out Lawrence."  
>"But Linda!" He protested immediately, clearly shocked by the jump in conversation from love to a break up. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"<br>"The same thing you always do," She answered in a dangerous growl she had practiced with her less intelligent boyfriends, "go on business trips and hunt for antiques. Didn't you ever think that maybe I'd want to come along on some of those trips?"  
>"Of course but-!" She never heard the end of that exclamation because she slammed the phone back onto its cradle, nearly cracking the plastic receiver. She had thought he was different than the others, reliable. Instead he was never around. If she wanted a man who was never around she would date an amnesia patient in one of her soap operas.<br>There was only one thing for it, she decided. She would need to get back out into the dating world. Sadly, she realized, she was not getting any younger. Men wanted young, attractive, accomplished women. She was approaching 30 and still working in a record store. If she wanted to settle down with a family she would have to start working on self-improvement.

Two years later Linda was still looking. She had tried to make a name for herself as a musician but was still working in the records store. Occasionally she'd get a job playing covers at a cafe but hadn't reached the level of fame she was looking for. She had also managed to steadily work her way through most of the men her age in the Tri-State Area.  
>That evening she was going out with a new guy. Every time she went out with a new guy lately she got hopeful, dreaming of the future they could have, before she even decided if she liked him or not. This guy was definitely different from the other guys she dated. His name was Heinz and he was from some country in Europe she'd never heard of (Druelselstein or something like that). They'd met on the bus of all places and she agreed to a date when he asked.<br>Now, as she got ready to go to the drive-in movie theatre with him, she wondered if the date with the strange looking foreigner would change her life completely. Linda firmly believed that one event, one choice, could change the course of a life completely. She dressed and went outside to wait.  
>He was late. Linda tried not to see this as a bad thing; he could've had car trouble. His car certainly looked like it could have date-delaying trouble. The cheap car pulled up to the curb where she was waiting and Heinz parked it. "Do you mind getting in the trunk?" He asked, opening it for her. It was dark and Linda wondered what the point of this could be. She could think of only a few possibilities and decided she was up for something different. "Sure," She said flirtatiously, "Whatever floats your boat."<br>Climbing into the trunk she realized it was full of dirty clothes and trash. It smelled foul and she was glad when the bumping of the car against the potholes stopped. Light burst through into her dark prison and she saw his face again. She climbed out, brushed herself off and gave him a furious look.  
>"Why was I in the trunk?" She asked angrily, looking around at the other cars at the drive-in.<br>"To save on the ticket. This way we only have to pay for one!" He looked pleased with himself.  
>"We?" Linda asked, losing patience, "And why couldn't I just get in the trunk in front of the theatre? Why did I have to get in back when you picked me up?" Heinz was quiet. Linda sighed, "Fine, whatever, let's try to salvage this date so it isn't a total failure."<br>They got into the car just as the cartoon advertisements for the concession stand were beginning. Heinz's radio was on and was playing Zanzibar's "What Do It Do?" a song released six years earlier. Linda turned the volume up. "I love this song! It's my favorite! This song makes me want to be a pop star!" She said happily.  
>Her date wasn't so enthusiastic, "Yeah, it's okay I guess. Probably in my top ten songs about reverse engineering." He wasn't paying much attention to Linda, looking out the window absentmindedly watching the dancing popcorn on the large movie screen.<br>"I'm going to be a pop star one day." Linda announced. Heinz looked at her, "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "And I'm going to take over the world." Linda stopped dancing to the song on the radio and looked at him. "Well, why not?" She said earnestly. "You could start with the Tri-State area. It's more manageable." This had never occurred to Heinz and after showing off his new invention (a device to amplify the movie noise to the 5th dimension) failed dismally, ending in the cinema screen exploding and flying away into the sky, he took her home. This time he let her sit in the front.

A year later Linda Flynn, now Lindana, had made a name for herself. Her single "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" soared to the top of the charts. She was performing all over the world, her music translated into hundreds of languages. Sure, Linda knew she wasn't actually singing at the concerts but that didn't make it any less important. Occasionally she'd think about that strange man she dated who had sparked the determination. She hadn't heard anything about him even trying to take over the Tri-State area so she figured he must not have been as determined as she was.  
>Her success was short-lived however. She quickly became a one-hit wonder. To her chagrin she quickly faded into obscurity. Her old boss gave her her job back and she continued working at the record store, the place where her dreams had begun.<p>

Years later in 1992 Lindana had a comeback. She was popular again and Linda was thrilled. This comeback changed her life, but not because it reinstated her popularity for long. In November she was invited to a party. It was held by Mono Tune Magazine for their popular acts throughout the years. It was at this party where Linda Flynn met Danny, her musical idol.  
>Danny had aged well in her opinion. He had opened a music shop, selling guitars to only deserving rockers. Gathering her courage she walked up to him. "Hi Danny," She said, doing her best to be as casual as possible. "How's it going?"<br>He looked her up and down, "You're Lindana." He said approvingly. Taking the opportunity to be flirtatious she responded "And I wanna have fun!" This elicited a smile from the older musician and they began talking. A glass of champagne later they were giggling and a few more after that they were making out in the corner.

(Very drunk at this point Danny looked at Linda in a way he thought looked seductive but, due to his incredibly intoxicated state, looked very silly. Linda laughed as he pulled her out of the banquet hall and into his car. Two passionate and very drunk moments later she was naked. She began fumbling with his pants, struggling through her alcohol-clouded actions. Finally succeeding she became distracted by his actions. He was rubbing her bare breasts and kissing her hard. A moment later she felt him inside of her and the rest was a blur.)

The next morning Linda woke up in her apartment with no idea how she got there. The night before was a rush of images, ending with Danny. All she could remember was she had talked to him. Maybe he had driven her home, she thought. He was a nice guy, he'd probably do that. She had clearly ended up very drunk somehow, indicated by her throbbing head. She decided to wait for the incriminating press photos that would appear in the trashier magazines soon.

-  
>No pictures of the rest of her night ever appeared but a month later something else did. She woke up feeling sick, surprisingly, one morning. After vomiting for a few minutes she wondered if she had food poisoning. She felt better by afternoon but the next morning she woke up again, vomiting.<br>A few days later she was still having symptoms and was down to eating crackers. Linda began to worry. She decided she'd have to go to the doctor. An appointment was made for the following afternoon and all she could do was wait.  
>She came home from the doctor's shocked. Somehow, despite her care, she had ended up pregnant. She could only assume Danny was the father, even if she could remember them doing anything more than talking. Linda had no idea what to do; a baby was a big responsibility.<p>

July 1993 brought a lot of changes for Linda. She had moved back in with her parents, desperate for the help. Her parents were understanding. Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn were very supportive of their daughter, even if she had made a mistake or two. July 11th brought the birth of Linda's daughter, who she named Candace Gertrude Flynn.  
>Despite the circumstances Linda loved her daughter. Candace had her mother's red hair and blue eyes. She was adorable and well behaved, sleeping through the night and crying very little. The early days of Linda's motherhood were happy and she found herself grateful for the drunken mistake that had lead to her daughter's birth. She never did tell Danny, content to raise the child on her own. She wasn't even sure the baby was his, even if the timeline lined up, and he wasn't likely to remember the incident any more than she did. Time passed quickly for the happy family.<p>

When Candace was three years old Linda decided to move back to the city. She rented an apartment and began working again. Her boss was understanding and welcomed his best salesgirl back with open arms. Candace spent the days at preschool.  
>Eventually Linda started dating again. She had a series of obnoxious boyfriends and didn't feel particularly attached to any of them. Finally in 1998, when Candace was five and finally in kindergarten, she met Roger.<br>Roger Doofenshmirtz was handsome, talented, and powerful. He was in the running to be mayor of Danville and had many admirers. Something about his name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

The past 10 years had not been kind to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. After the date with Linda Flynn in 1997 his life had taken a severe downturn. He knew she had become a pop star, as she said she would, regretting his entirely botched date almost immediately. He had failed to take over even the Tri-State area. His failures kept multiplying every year. In 1991 he met Charlene, a practical, serious, and, most importantly, rich woman. She liked him well enough and they got married. On June 15, 1992 Charlene had a baby, Vanessa. She was a beautiful baby, Heinz thought. He doted on his daughter, spending his days as a stay-at-home father.  
>Despite his happiness in his daughter's birth things with Charlene didn't go well. They argued all the time, not, as one would expect, about his evil tendencies, but because they didn't want the same things. In 1998 their marriage was finally over and Charlene, keeping the Doofenshmirtz last name, began paying Heinz alimony.<br>In the wake of his divorce Heinz found out his brother Roger had a new girlfriend. Of course she was none other than Linda, the one who got away as Heinz saw it. This sent him over the edge. His marriage was over and his ex-girlfriend was dating his rich, successful, perfect brother.  
>Taking the first alimony check Heinz began designing a new evil invention. The Forget-inator was, in his opinion, the most practical -inator yet. He would use it to erase the memories of their first date so Linda would go out with him again. He could successfully steal his goody two-shoes brother's girlfriend!<br>Carefully planning out what he would do he learned his brother's latest date plans and set the Forget-inator in the right direction. Putting the desired information into the machine (Her relationships with Heinz and Roger) he pushed the button. Then he quickly made his way to the restaurant they were eating at.  
>He was incredibly pleased to see Linda slapping Roger across the face as he arrived. She stood up angrily and stormed out of the restaurant, to Roger's great confusion. Heinz grabbed her arm as she left. "Are you okay, miss?" She stopped, looking at him.<br>"I'm fine. That man just tried to be incredibly forward with me. I don't even know him!" Linda was clearly furious and Heinz decided to use this to his advantage. It was working out far better than he could ever hope.  
>"Well, I do know him. He's a real jerk. You're better off without him." He put his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly. "You're probably really hungry. Would you like to go get something to eat?" She looked at him for a minute and shook her head, "Sure, why not?"<br>They walked down the street until Linda pointed, "Let's eat there!" It was a little sandwich shop and bistro. Heinz agreed and they crossed the street. After ordering (he paid for her this time, he had learned a thing or two about dating since their first disastrous encounter) they sat out on the little patio and ate their sandwiches. They began talking and Linda was clearing having a very good time.  
>When Heinz suggested they go back to his place she readily agreed, throwing away her trash and getting up to follow him home. It had never been this easy with Charlene and Heinz began to wonder if playing the Knight in Shining Armor wasn't more useful than he had always though. Soon they were sitting in his living room, laughing and talking.<br>(To his surprise Linda suddenly kissed him. "That's for saving me from that horrible man." She kissed him again, "That's for the wonderful dinner." She looked at him coquettishly through her eyelashes, "You can have more every time you make me happy." The sun had gone down and the moonlight flooded into the living room. It was still low on the horizon but it was very full.  
>Heinz looked at her, not sure if he could believe what he was hearing. Deciding if it was a dream he would take full advantage he leaned over and, while kissing her passionately, began unzipping her little black dress. To his surprise and great pleasure she wasn't wearing a bra. A moment later he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear at all.<br>Putting the thought that she had dressed like this for his brother out of his head he began kissing her, learning where her sensitive spots were. Her answering gasps and moans were enough to encourage him and he began making love to the woman who got away. He was briefly aware that he was more passionate with Linda than he had ever been with Charlene. Perhaps Charlene was a rebound. He knew Linda was the one he really wanted.  
>Half an hour later they were both out of breath and incredibly happy. Lying on the sofa, partially clothed, he held her.) Linda was almost asleep when she suddenly sat bolt upright. "I've got to get home! I left Candace with a babysitter. The sitter will want to go home. It's almost midnight." Heinz, startled by her sudden action, sat stunned. He hadn't known she had a daughter. They hadn't talked about family, something he was glad of as a recent divorcé. Watching her frantically dress, struggling with the zipper of her dress, he stood up and helped. She ran to grab her purse and tripped over the coffee table. Falling into the Forget-inator she spun it around and accidentally landed on the button. The ray of the -inator hit her, making her instantly forget their date. Heinz, realizing what happened, was in despair. Watching her run out the door, still remembering the need to relieve the babysitter, he knew he didn't want to remember this failed attempt at happiness. Reprogramming the Forget-inator to erase his memories of this, being careful not to erase Linda entirely, he pushed the button and went back to blissfully ignorant anger at her for ruining his life a decade earlier.<p>

Meanwhile, in England, Lawrence Fletcher was trying his best to forget his first love, Linda Flynn. The years from that first date in 1985 were filled with his heard work, a desperate attempt to fill the void she had left. He became a world renowned expert in many different historical periods and continued collecting. His business took him around Europe.  
>When he found out in 1988 that Linda had become a world famous pop star he was tempted to go see her when her tour came to London. He fought the urge and returned to the full time job of forgetting her. By 1997 he had almost succeeded, remembering her rarely.<br>Then, a rare sunny day in the hundreds of gray ones in Paris, he heard her song. He was sitting in a bistro, enjoying a late lunch in the heart of one of the most romantic cities in the world. Then the outdoor speakers began playing her song, in English no less. Lawrence's French was extremely limited so if it was in French he would have most likely just barely recognized the tune. In English it was unmistakably her.  
>The day went downhill from there. He was distracted for the rest of the afternoon, barely paying attention to the items he was viewing at one of the local shops specializing in antiques. That evening, still unable to get her out of his head, he decided to go to a cabaret.<br>Lawrence was not a drinker. He rarely had anything more than the occasional wine or stout with dinner. That night at the cabaret he drowned his sorrows in whatever sounded interesting. He consumed more vodka, whiskey, bourbon, scotch, and gin than would be advisable for anyone let alone a non-drinker. Incredibly drunk he began to focus on the dancing girls.  
>One in particular stood out to him. She was unusual, and in his drink addled thoughts, spectacular. Her hair was a strange greenish color, made brighter by her burgundy dress. She was a marvelous dancer, extremely talented with the high kicks which showed off her shapely legs. He was determined to have her.<br>After the girls finished he found her, circulating among the patrons. He went up to her and, in his alcohol induced bravery, announced his presence. "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Lawrence Fletcher. Je suis d'Angleterre." With those statements he had pretty much exhausted his sober French vocabulary. She watched him with big, heavily eyelashed eyes. As his speech ended she smiled. To his surprise she did not answer him in perfect French. Instead her hands began moving. He realized she was deaf.  
>Lawrence did not know any sign language. He was at a complete loss as to how to communicate with the enchanting French dancer. He pointed to his mouth. "Do you read lips?" He asked, enunciating the words clearly in the off chance she could both read lips and understand some English. She nodded.<br>(Her nod, complete with a somewhat flirtatious smile, made him determined. He looked at her and said the only other French phrase he could remember, "Mademoiselle, voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" He held his breath, waiting for her reply. At last she responded, a slow nod of her head. He pulled her out of the cabaret, onto the street. He hailed a taxi and they sped off to his hotel.)  
>The next morning Lawrence awoke, disoriented and hung over. He remembered little of the night before but did remember the mysterious dancer. When he had recovered from the worst of his headache he returned to the cabaret. It was midmorning to the building was closed but he found a worker who spoke English.<br>"Hello, sir? I'm looking for a girl. I met her last night. She's a dancer here."  
>"Oh, yes, I know the dancers. What was she like?" He replied, busily sweeping the dirt from the sidewalk.<br>"She had beautiful legs and long green hair. She was also deaf." Lawrence added the last part, worrying about being insensitive.  
>"Oh, you must mean Elodie DuPont. I'm afraid she isn't in. She won't be back for a few days I am told." The man looked genuinely sorry. "Elodie doesn't get many suitors, despite her beauty." Lawrence was crushed. The first woman he had feelings for since Linda would most likely disappear from his life as well. He had to leave for London in five hours. As he boarded the plane he looked back once more at Paris, hoping he would see Elodie again.<p>

1999 was a very busy year for Linda Flynn. In February she found, to her surprise, that she was pregnant again. In April, before she could tell him, her ex-boyfriend (and the man she believed to be the father) Jake Franklin, a less than desirable co-parent and far too fond of the grunge movement, died of lead poisoning (she was always telling him self-piercing was dangerous).  
>In July she gave birth to a son, also a red head, who she named Phineas Flynn. He had a pointy nose and an unusual triangular shape to his head that reminded her of someone she couldn't quite place. That summer she took Candace and Phineas to her parent's house. To her relief Candace loved her little brother and helped out a great deal.<br>After returning home with her two children Linda decided to return to school. In January 2000 she began work on her masters in history and two years later succeed in earning it. She still thought, every now and then, about using her degrees to open an antiques store but never had the startup capital to do so.

In 2002 Lawrence Fletcher's life changed again. He received a strange email. "Lawrence," it said, "I have a matter I would like to discuss with you. Could we meet soon?" It was signed Elodie. Curious he answered quickly and a meeting was arranged.  
>When he saw Elodie for the first time in over three years she was just as beautiful as he remembered. With her was a man, the interpreter, tall and serious. She was holding a small child, three years old at the most, with her green hair and, to Lawrence's astonishment, his nose.<br>"I say!" He exclaimed, "Is that young lad mine?" Elodie smiled and nodded. She began signing and the interpreter began speaking. His voice, French accented English, deep and monotonous, was somewhat reassuring.  
>"This is our son. I have his birth certificate. I put your name on it. I call him Ferb but his real name is Frank. Somehow Ferb fits. He is very smart but doesn't say much. Perhaps that is my fault."<br>Lawrence began to protest, "No, Elodie, it couldn't be your fault. I'm sure with the proper attention..."  
>Elodie, via the interpreter, continued, "I have raised him for three years but my existence has not been an easy one. I cannot support him anymore on my current salary. I am going to pursue a career in the circus. I have been given a position riding and training the horses. I must return to the performing arts."<br>"What were you doing when he was young?" Lawrence asked, curious at her wording.  
>"I was working manufacturing items," she responded, "My bosses did not like me because I changed the products, making them work better and function smoother. They wanted the items to be cheap and break easily. It was not a good job, even if I like building things." Elodie's face was sad. Clearly she did not want to return to performing but saw she had no choice. "I would like you to take care of Ferb. I have signed the papers to hand him over to you."<br>Lawrence couldn't say no to the woman, clearly in distress. She kissed her son goodbye, gave Lawrence a sad smile, and disappeared from his life again, this time for good. It wasn't until a year later that Lawrence received words that Elodie DuPont had been killed by a stable fire in Brittany.  
>Now a father Lawrence knew he had to make a living to support his son. When he was offered a seat at the Danville History Conference he jumped at the chance. In 2003 he flew back to the place it had all began 18 years ago, the place where he had met his first true love.<p>

Linda was brimming over with excitement. She had dropped Candace and Phineas at her parents' house and was getting ready for her first history conference. She was sure she would find a co-owner for an antiques shop at the conference and was lost in reverie for weeks at the potential.  
>Leaving early she arrived at the convention center exactly as the doors were opening. Looking over her program she noticed a familiar name, Lawrence Fletcher. He was giving a talk on the history of Danville first thing that morning. It had been 18 years since she had seen him. Last she had heard the man she had once loved was in England, being a famous historian. Now he was back and she wanted to see him.<br>Sitting through the riveting lecture was difficult, despite its brilliance. Linda was too excited to see Lawrence. He was much handsomer than she remembered, partially because, next to her most recent boyfriends, he was so tidy. After he finished talking he stepped down, announcing he would be available for questions. Linda took this as the perfect opportunity. Walking up to him she smiled.  
>"Lawrence, I have a question for you." He turned, shocked into silence. "Would you like to open an antiques shop in Danville?" Knowing the answer would be yes she waited for him to regain his thoughts. Eventually he nodded enthusiastically.<br>A week later Lawrence Fletcher and his son Ferb arrived in Danville for good. A week and a day later Linda and Lawrence went on their first date in 18 years. A month later the Flynn Fletcher Antiques Shoppe held its grand opening. On June 15, 2004 Linda and Lawrence, 19 years after their first date, were married. Lawrence and Ferb joined Linda, Candace, and Phineas as the Flynn-Fletcher family. That first night as a family Linda and Lawrence knew their children would make history.


End file.
